staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 Grudnia 2009
06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny 09:00 Domisie - Domisiowe zakupy; program dla dzieci 09:30 Strażnicy Dobrej Nowiny - Aż po krańce ziemi, odc. 13 (To the Ends of the Earth); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (1999) 10:00 Tam i z powrotem - Stara księga, odc. 26 (Foreign Exchange // The precious book, ep. 26); serial kraj prod.Australia (2003) 10:30 TELEZAKUPY 11:00 Między mamami - odc. 42; magazyn 11:25 Polskie Zwierzęta w niebezpieczeństwie - odc. 4 Żubr; cykl reportaży 11:40 Życie na cieplejszej planecie - odc. 4 Budujemy cieplej; reportaż 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Eko - reporter; magazyn 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1392; telenowela TVP 13:10 Klan - odc. 1780 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1912; teleturniej muzyczny 14:05 Dotknij życia - Natalka; reportaż 14:30 Raj ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Przystań - odc. 10/13 - Sens życia - txt.str.777; serial TVP 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4593 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4808); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4594 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4809); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1781 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1393; telenowela TVP 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1913; teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Garfield i przyjaciele - Strefa lasagni, odc. 21 (The Lasagna zone); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Przystań - odc. 11/13 - Rywale - txt.str.777; serial TVP 21:20 Okruchy życia - Tata na święta (A Dad for Christmas (ME AND LUKE)) 85'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 23:00 Leksykon PRL; felieton 23:10 Na własne oczy - Wplątani w porno (Operation X - Tricked Into Porn); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2006) 23:55 Zakończenie dnia 06:30 TELEZAKUPY 07:00 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 07:25 Ulica lemurów - Nieprzyjaciel u bram! - odc. 16 (Enemy at the gates - odc. 16); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 07:55 Dwójka Dzieciom - Pomocnik św. Mikołaja - odc 13/48 Egzamin (Santa Apprentice ep. The Big Exam); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006) 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 171 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:45 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:55 Gilotyna - odc. 17; teleturniej 11:30 Cogito - Sztuka Ekranowana - Kroke Band; magazyn 11:55 Cogito - Sztuka Ekranowana - Krzysztof Izdebski; magazyn 12:20 Cogito - Polska droga do samodzielności w sztuce - Forma i kolor; cykl reportaży 12:50 Cogito - Abu Zabi czyli bogactwo ponad miarę (Full reports Abu Dhabi); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2007) 13:30 Dialog; reportaż 14:05 Córki McLeoda - odc. 155 Życie Rileya (McLeod's Daughters, s. 6 ep. (The life of Riley)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2006) 14:55 Święta wojna - (314) Elegant; serial TVP 15:35 Zagadkowa blondynka - (7); zabawa quizowa 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 702; serial TVP 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Doktor Martin - odc. 9/23 (Doc Martin); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 19:00 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 50; teleturniej 19:30 Wyznania - ... Pomoce domowe i nianie (Confessions of a nanny); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 348 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Dr House - odc. 52 (House, M. D. s. 3, ep. Que Sera Sera - HOU - 306); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 21:35 Dr House - odc. 53 (House, M. D. s. 3, ep. Son of Coma Guy - HOU - 307); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 22:25 Kabaret Ani Mru Mru 22:45 Panorama 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:15 Pogoda 23:20 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. VII, odc. 14/24 (Crime Scene Investigation VII, ep. 714); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2006) 00:10 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|175px 05:55 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 06:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info 06:09,06:25,06:49,07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11,06:18,06:39,06:51,07:10, 07:17, 07:38; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15,06:45; STEREO 07:45 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 07:55 Sport 07:57 Pogoda 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:14 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:22 Info Traffic; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:45 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:51 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:09 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:15 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 11:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:14 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 RPO szansą regionu 17:00 Nie pozwól na to 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 17:54 Sport 17:56 Pogoda 18:00 Rozmowa dnia 18:10 Biznes po łódzku 18:25 Strefa biznesu 18:40 Dobry wieczór 19:00 Eko echo 19:15 Rozmowa dnia 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:32 Raport z Polski; STEREO 19:52 Biznes; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 22:10 Sport 22:12 Pogoda 22:15 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:40 Plus - minus (zapowiedź) - .; STEREO 22:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:47 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:01 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:01 Sto metrów dalej... (One Hundred Meters Away); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:03 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:47 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:04 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:26 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:37 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:00 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 03:44 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:56 Planeta według Kreta; cykl reportaży; STEREO 04:20 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 04:31 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 04:53 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Afgańczyk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:22 Panie doktorze; magazyn medyczny; STEREO 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 Wielka wygrana 07:30 TV Market 08:00 Buffy, postrach wampirów (41) 09:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Marian małpa pl (112) 09:25 Świat według Kiepskich: Casino de Renta 2000 (76) 10:00 Daleko od noszy: Linie papilarne (98) 10:30 Daleko od noszy: Niebezpieczna zguba (99) 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy: Gorączka polowania (140) 11:30 Samo życie (1364) 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Inwestorzy (265) 13:00 Buffy, postrach wampirów (42) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1000) 14:45 Boston Public (2) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy: Damski bokser (141) 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Pępek świata (77) 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Kasa chorych (78) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1001) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie (1365) 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Wszechobecny (319) 20:30 Dziś 13, jutro 30 - komedia (USA,2004) 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:40 Repli-Kate - komedia (USA,Niemcy,2002) 00:40 Nagroda gwarantowana 02:10 Tajemnice losu 05:35 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango 07:00 Granie na śniadanie 08:00 BrzydUla (220) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej (1195) 11:35 Salon gry 12:35 Mango 13:35 Detektywi: Cała prawda o Dawidzie 14:10 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Dawne sprawy 14:50 Detektyw Monk (7) 15:45 Rozmowy w toku: Kochaj i tańcz! 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 17:55 BrzydUla (221) 18:25 Detektywi: Szalona miłość 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1196) 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Do taty 21:30 Naznaczony: Naznaczeni (13-ost.) 22:30 Zabójca z głębin - thriller (Niemcy,2004) 00:45 Szymon Majewski Show: Julia Kamińska i Filip Bobek 01:45 Uwaga! 02:05 Nocne granie 03:25 Rozmowy w toku: Kochaj i tańcz! 04:20 Nic straconego 05:25 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 05:45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 06:50 TV Market 07:25 Zbuntowani (1) 08:25 Dziewczyny fortuny 09:25 Nie igraj z aniołem (132) 10:25 Zaklęta miłość (6) 11:25 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 11:55 mała Czarna - talk show 12:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 14:00 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 14:30 Dziewczyny fortuny 15:30 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Zbuntowani (2) 17:00 mała Czarna (209) - talk show 18:00 Zaklęta miłość (7) 19:00 Nie igraj z aniołem (133) 20:00 Skazani na Shawshank - dramat sensacyjny (USA,1994) 22:55 Odwieczna wojna - film sensacyjny (Kanada,1998) 00:50 mała Czarna - talk show 01:45 Wściekłe psy - film sensacyjny (USA,1992) 03:35 Barry White - The Story of... - koncert 04:30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 05:24 Zakończenie programu 05:25 Cena marzeń (75/115) 06:15 Na Wspólnej (527) 06:45 Kuba Wojewódzki 07:40 B jak Brzydula 3 (21/50) 08:15 B jak Brzydula 3 (22/50) 08:45 Kobra - oddział specjalny (4/17) 09:45 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (1/25) 10:50 Mango 12:30 Apetyt na kasę 13:25 Cena marzeń (76/115) 14:25 Kuba Wojewódzki 15:20 Dwóch i pół (23/24) 15:50 B jak Brzydula 3 (23/50) 16:20 B jak Brzydula 3 (24/50) 16:55 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (2/25) 18:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny (5/17) 19:05 Przyjaciele (5/25) 19:35 Dwóch i pół (24-ost.) 20:05 Niebezpieczne związki - dramat obyczajowy (USA,Wielka Brytania,1988) 22:35 Wbrew przykazaniom - komediodramat (USA,1997) 00:20 Władca dusz - horror (USA,1995) 02:05 Go! Laski 04:35 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Stacja Porankowo - program dla dzieci 08:00 Burza uczuć (380) 09:00 Telemarket 09:30 Zdrada i miłość (67) 10:30 Twarz Analiji (67) 11:30 Miłosny nokaut (67) 12:30 Gotuj jak Mistrz - magazyn kulinarny (Kanada,2004) 13:00 Telemarket 13:30 Burza uczuć (381) 14:30 Zdrada i miłość (68) 15:30 Twarz Analiji (68) 16:30 Miłosny nokaut (68) 17:30 Ale numer! - program rozrywkowy (Kanada,2002) 18:00 Junior TV: Czarodziejki W.I.T.C.H. (42) 18:30 Junior TV: Byli sobie podróżnicy (14) 19:00 Junior TV: Flintstonowie (125) 19:30 Pracujące zwierzaki (14) 20:00 Niezły numer - program rozrywkowy (Hiszpania,2007) 20:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny 21:30 Ale numer! - program rozrywkowy (Kanada,2002) 22:00 Szok Video - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 23:30 Wielkie przeprowadzki (2) - serial dokumentalny 00:30 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 01:00 Nocne I-Granie 03:00 Programy powtórkowe 05:59 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny 09:00 Jedyneczka - Zimowy ogródek odc.221 09:25 Laboratorium XXI wieku - WYPRAWA W KOSMOS odc. 35; magazyn 09:50 Alchemia zdrowia i urody ; magazyn 10:05 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - WFDiF; magazyn 10:15 Magazyn przechodnia - Mickiewicz czy Słowacki; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 10:30 Foto Art Festiwal; cykl reportaży 10:55 Polska z bocznej drogi - Wygrać orkiestrę 11:10 Zaproszenie - Jaki Pan, taki dwór 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1387; telenowela TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1765; telenowela TVP 12:35 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny 13:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 152; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:30 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 14:25 Odrobina mężczyzny na co dzień /cz. 1/; program rozrywkowy 15:10 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza - Wojna; magazyn 15:40 Nasz reportaż - Zaklinacz czasu 16:05 Spróbujmy razem - Dom dziennego pobytu w Krakowie; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 16:35 Saga rodów - Ród Norblinów; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Jedyneczka - Zimowy ogródek odc.221 17:45 Wehikuł czasu - 30 lat zespołu DŻEM; reportaż 18:15 Dzika Polska - Ciepła dłoń ptasiarza; serial dokumentalny 18:40 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - W.Malajkat, P.Polk 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1387; telenowela TVP 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - Domek z kart (Noddy's house of cards); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:15 Klan - odc. 1765; telenowela TVP 20:45 Tydzień Polski; magazyn 21:15 Łączy nas Polska - Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2009) 21:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 153; serial obyczajowy TVP 22:05 Pocztówka z nieba; film dokumentalny 22:55 Zrób to - odc.20; program satyryczny 23:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 00:10 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Łódź z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku